


Kids: Commune

by MajorStriderHolyBlood



Category: Homestuck
Genre: and its kinda not canon, boy howdy do i fuckin' hate tags, not much you need to know about it, theres sort of a story to it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorStriderHolyBlood/pseuds/MajorStriderHolyBlood
Summary: What's it like to have an Aspect connected to you?To be in tune with a primal force of existence in the source code of a game that births realities?To have a little voice nudging you towards certain ideas, reassuring you when you listen and scolding when you don't?This is what it's like to call upon an Aspect.





	1. Paging Hope

Jake rose from his knees, and _believed_.

That was how you summoned the force of Hope, of course. To believe. To Hope.

It came to him, filled him with strength and vigor, because he had faith in his strength and vigor.

He was going to _beat_ this green skeleton fucker into the _goddamn ground._

And he could- no, he would- because he believed. 

It was always with him, that chipper, upbeat attitude that either made him everyone's pal, or an extremely annoying optimist. He liked it, it made him, well, hopeful. He knew what he could do and what he couldn't, but then Hope would shake its head, and say 'No Jake, you _can_ , just have faith', and then he did it. It was great, he thought , always having something to cheer you on. Hope was there to brighten his day, and he felt most at home with happiness and positive outlooks for the future.

Rose had once commented that he was the only reason they could withstand the torturous ascent through Lord English's hellish fortress, but he knew that was Hope, not him. It whispered to him certain things to say when things looked bad, and he said them, and he wasn't sure if it was the words or the way he said them or something unrelated, but someone always smiled after he was done talking. That was Hope.

Right now, that Hope made his body glow and his muscles swell with an invisible force. English-he was disgusted that the thing had taken his name, so long ago- swung at him, a fist the size of an armchair barreling towards his chest.

He thought to himself, 'I can stop his fist.'

The real strength of Hope was its tendency to continue. He would hope, and it would happen, which would cause him to believe further, which allowed more to happen, and so on. By now he was versed enough with the Aspect to grow its power into the strength of fifty men, and he held his hands out to stop the green gargantuan limb.

Hope said to him, 'Your faith was not misplaced.'

He caught the fist, though not without effort, and threw it away from him. The others were close behind, he knew, so he only had to stall until the arrived.

But Hope said 'Ah, but we can do more than stall- is that not what you believe?'

With a start, Jake realized he did believe that. There was one trick up Jake's sleeve that never failed to harm the beast in front of him: The Hopesphere.

He was sure that that wasn't quite the correct name for it, but that's what it would always be to him. Terezi had once mentioned that the 'Game Over' Jake, as she described him, had turned into a massive ball of pure Hope, one that he had eventually replicated to deal Lord English his first defeat in this war of theirs.

He had since found it to be a taxing weapon to reuse, though it was often worth the trouble. To summon the Hopesphere, he'd need to believe more than he ever had before, which meant he was constantly upping the levels of hope he needed for the sphere to come into form.

But oh, once it was created, there was nothing he could not hope for.

And so, he once again called upon Hope, and said to it, 'I have faith. I believe. I've seen what you can do, but I think you and I can do more.'

And Hope smiled. 'I think you are right.'

A bright flash.

A blinding sphere.

Hope.


	2. Made of Life

Jane, for once, didn't cry.

It was, sadly, somewhat common to find the corpses of her friends, her family, nowadays.

Jake's body was beaten to death, it looked like, with massive bloody dents all around the room and the poor boy's corpse in the deepest one in the center of it. His mangled remains were a frightening sight, no matter how much everyone was killed, the bodies never stopped scaring her. She may have stopped the tears, now, but it still shook her to her core.

It scared her more that one day, it might not.

But Life soothed her, calmed her, and assured her that he would be fine.

Life, over the years, was about the only reason they had gotten this far.

Yes, Jake had kept everyone upbeat and willing to embark on a quest such as this, yes, Roxy kept them alive by providing food and water out of nothing, and yes, Jade could shatter reality with a wave of her hand, but Jane and her Life were the only ones brave enough to spit in the face of death time and time again.

It calmed, it soothed, it grew, and it provided that spark of something that drove humanity and trollkind and everything else onward.

It was Life, and it spoke though Jane.

She was, in a way, made of it. Not only through her Class, but in a much more physical sense. It gave her a calming air- the others would say 'motherly', and they weren't really wrong- and she was inclined to keep everyone alive and healthy. Though it led to a few embarrassing moments of her fussing over dental floss, there were times when Life's over-protectiveness saved lives. 

Life did more than heal, though. Life grew.

She knew that firsthand: After God-tiering, she had grown a whole six inches, slimmed down by about twenty pounds, and even packed on a little muscle- without any outside influence. 

It spoke to her often, telling her how to fix a cut or grow back a severed limb. How to cook tea for just the right time as to not burn anyone's tongue, how to properly comfort a sobbing friend, how to stitch back a body from a thousand bits and pieces scattered around a room. How to cultivate a tomato in mere minutes, how to grow fruits and vegetables and spread life everywhere.

Jane loved it. It was so sweet, she thought, to be so attentive to Life, to protect it and nurture it, so that it could nurture everything else. She was made of life, Maid of Life, and she took the role in stride.

Right now it spoke quietly, almost reverently. 'The child is in tatters. Let us fix him up.'

Jane sniffled, glad that the others were giving her space. 'Yes,' she replied, 'I can't bear seeing them like this.'

It filled her with warmth. 'Neither can I, Maid.'

The warmth condensed in her hands, and they glowed a soft blue. Jane had once associated green with life, but was now much more inclined to believe it to be a blue substance. The warmth, the light, the Life, it spread from her hands, arcing down to the torn-up body of the Page.

It coiled around him, and Jane let the warmth take him in.

She smiled, it would bring him back.

It brought everyone back.

Life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, two at once.
> 
> Neat.

**Author's Note:**

> God, I feel dirty about that chapter title.
> 
> Just a quick something, or a collection of them if I find the time.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
